In Sickness and in Health
by See Jane Write
Summary: Kelly cares for Tracey when Tracey is sick. KellyTracey. Chapter Two up. Yay.
1. Chapter 1

In Sickness and in Health

Summary: Kelly cares for Tracey when Tracey is sick.

Pairing: Tracey/Kelly

Note: Tracey/Kelly relationship already been established because that's the way I want it to be. :-)

Kelly Gaffney cautiously rose from the large queen sized bed she shared with her girlfriend Tracey Kibre. The pink cotton sheets were all disheveled on Tracey's side of the bed, and the lights to the bathroom were on yet again. Kelly blinked twice and rubbed her eyes before walking over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door lightly twice before pushing it open.

Tracey's tired brown eyes glanced up at Kelly. Kelly's heart nearly broke as she saw the condition her girlfriend was in. Tracey's left arm was wrapped around the top of the toilet, and her head was resting on top of her elbow. Sweat covered a good portion of Tracey's forehead.

Kelly grabbed a small white washcloth from the linen closet before stepping further into the bathroom. She carefully turned the sink on to wet it just as she heard Tracey getting sick again. Kelly squeezed the washcloth gently then knelt down in front of Tracey. "Feeling any better?" she asked softly as she placed the washcloth on Tracey's forehead.

Tracey picked up her head slightly and shook it. "Not really," she began.

Kelly nodded sympathetically as she gently began rubbing the washcloth along Tracey's burning face. "Shh," she said as she moved strands of Tracey's sweaty hair away from her face. She stood up carefully and reached for a hair band then began pulling Tracey's hair off her neck.

"You don't have to do this," Tracey began softly as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "I'm a big girl now, Kelly. I can take care of myself." Her uneven voice was a huge contradiction to her statement.

Kelly smiled as she moved the washcloth to the back of Tracey's neck. "No offense, Trace, but you don't really look all that independent right now." At that moment Tracey turned back around and threw up. Kelly winced. "My point exactly," she noted as she reached over her girlfriend's head and flushed the toilet.

Tracey allowed her head to fall back towards her arm. "Still, Kelly, you don't have to do this," she whispered.

Kelly nodded as she pulled Tracey into her arms and began running her fingers up and down her girlfriend's back. "I know," she said soothingly, "but I want to. My parents always stood with me when I was younger and sick," she explained. "Now I have someone whom I love and can do the same to." She leaned over and gently pressed a kiss against Tracey's forehead. "Ooh," she said softly.

"What ooh?" Tracey asked.

Kelly shook her head. "You're still burning," Kelly noted. "When was the last time you had any medicine?" she asked.

"Midnight," came Tracey's slightly annoyed reply. "I can't have anything else until six," she added.

"Well, you can try sleeping," Kelly pointed out gently. "Do you think you can make it back to the bed?" she asked as she carefully stood up. She extended her left hand to Tracey.

Tracey thought the concept over and then grasped Kelly's hand. She leaned against her girlfriend for support, and the two of them quickly walked back towards the bed. "You cold?" Kelly asked as she helped ease Tracey into the bed. "Do you want another blanket?" she offered.

Tracey did not hear her. She was out cold as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kelly smiled as she pulled the blankets over her girlfriend. "Sleep tight," she whispered as she crawled into bed next to Tracey.

* * *

Kelly's alarm clock buzzed at exactly seven o'clock that morning. "Shit," Kelly whispered as she twisted her legs around and grabbed the thing. She quickly hit the snooze button and prayed that the noise had not woken Tracey, but alas it already had. "Trace, I'm sorry," she began.

"Don't be," Tracey began as she started getting out of bed. She was still shaking slightly and the dizziness was almost too much for her, but Tracey forced herself not to succumb to it. She had to remain strong and go to work. She and Kelly were finishing up a case that day. "I n-n-needed to get up an-anyway," Tracey stated.

Kelly shook her head as she walked over to Tracey. "I don't think so," she said as she gently eased Tracey back into the bed. "You need your rest." She studied Tracey's face a bit more closely. She noted it was looking a little green. "Or you need a bathroom," Kelly corrected as she quickly guided Tracey towards the bathroom. Luckily for the both of them, she got her there in time.

"That's it," Kelly declared. "You're not going into work." She walked over towards the table next to her side of the bed and reached for the cordless phone. She glanced back at Tracey before she began dialing their office number. "Hello, this is Kelly Gaffney," she said once Arthur Branch picked up the phone. "I'm calling on behalf of Tracey Kibre."

From inside the bathroom Tracey was vehemently shaking her head "no". She quickly stopped, leaned over the toilet, and threw up.

Kelly shook her head back and rolled her eyes before continuing her conversation. "She's projectile vomiting," Kelly said truthfully. "Do you still want her to come in?"

Arthur sighed heavily. "No, but you better be in," he said seriously. "This is not a day for the two of you to take a holiday together. We have a case to win."

"Which we will," Kelly promised. "I'll see you soon," she added before she hung up. She turned her head over towards Tracey as she put the phone back down on the table. "Trace?" she called as she walked into the bathroom. "Sweetie, you ok?"

Tracey shook her head. "You're leaving me," she pouted as she tried to push herself off the floor. Her efforts were futile, but she soon found herself in Kelly's supporting arms. Kelly carefully guided Tracey back towards the bed.

"Only because I have to," she said. "We do have that case to win today," she pointed out. "I'll be home as soon as we do," she promised as she kissed Tracey's forehead lightly. "Your fever's going down," she noted. "Do you want to try holding some food down?" she asked.

Tracey shook her head.

"Juice?" Kelly offered. "Gingerale?" She sat down at the edge of the bed near Tracey's feet. "I'm not leaving until you put something besides medicine in your mouth."

Tracey smiled weakly at her girlfriend. "You're sweet," she whispered.

"That's not a drink," Kelly warned.

Tracey shrugged. "Just some juice I suppose," she said finally. "And something to watch I guess since you'll be leaving me," she added with a mock hurt look on her face.

"No, Trace, don't," Kelly begged as she tried to avoid the look on her girlfriend's face. Even though she knew the other woman was just messing with her, she could not bear to see the look. If she saw it, she would feel guilty and would have to stay.

"Don't what?" Tracey asked.

Kelly sighed as she turned back to Tracey and gave her girlfriend a warm smile. "Just hand me the phone," she said.

Tracey shook her head. "No, Kelly, I couldn't ask you to stay here just because of me."

"You didn't ask," Kelly reminded Tracey as she started dialing their office number again. "Hello, Arthur, it's Kelly again," she said as she pinched her nose to give the impression that she was sick. "Turns out Tracey was more contagious than I thought, and we need a continuance. I'm really sorry, but I'll have to call you tomorrow," she said before she hung up the phone. She smiled as she looked over at Tracey. "Now what is it?" she asked. "I'm all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: No, I wasn't originally planning on continuing this, but what the heck? It came to me, and I had to post it. Decicated to those who review. You're my best friends forever. It really makes my day. That's only because I have no life whatsoever, but whatever. I like it. 

Chapter Two

"Kelly," came the call from the bedroom. Tracey's rasping voice was barely audible, but Kelly picked up on it immediately. "Kelly," Tracey begged once again.

"I'm coming," Kelly called out in a soothing voice as she swung her legs off the couch. She rushed down the relatively short hallway and over to the bed. She sat down next to Tracey and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's thin shoulders. "How do you feel?" Kelly asked as she moved strands of Tracey's hair off her still burning forehead. "Any better?"

Tracey thought about it for a moment, which was a good sign. Previously she would have just groaned and shook her head no. "Maybe a little," she whispered.

Kelly glanced over at the clock that was still sitting on the night stand. It now read one in the afternoon. Tracey had been asleep for five hours. "Do you want some more medicine?" she offered.

Tracey nodded. "Yes, please," she said weakly.

Kelly nodded as she kissed Tracey's forehead lightly. "I'll be right back," she promised. "Is there anything else you want while I'm out? Something to drink?" she asked in a hopeful tone. "Eat, possibly?"

Tracey shook her head. "No, thanks," she whispered. "But hurry," she said.

"Of course," Kelly promised as she kissed Tracey's forehead again. She handed her girlfriend the remote to the television and left the room quickly. Once in the kitchen, she looked for the two medicines Tracey was taking. One was for her fever, and the other was for her stomach. Kelly retrieved both bottles and got the correct portion of medicine out. She started heating up some toast and poured a glass of water for Tracey. As the toast was cooking, she popped into the main room to see if there was any particular DVD set she thought Tracey might like to watch. She scanned the choices, but nothing was jumping out at her.

She shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. She carefully removed the toast and placed it on a small plastic plate. She put the plate as well as the glass and medicine on a tray, which she carried into the bedroom. "Room Service," she called as she walked over to the bed. She carefully placed the tray down then sat down next to Tracey. She propped her girlfriend's head up against her shoulder. "What are you watching?" she asked curiously.

"_Cheers,_" Tracey replied simply. "And before you start, I don't look like Lilith."

Kelly smiled slightly. "We'll continue this argument when you're feeling better," she said as she reached for the glass of water and medicine. "Open," she added as she handed Tracey the container.

For the first time since she had been sick, Tracey finally smiled widely. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"


End file.
